Silent Screams
by brriitt262
Summary: When a pregnant 22 year old Clarke was abandoned by long time boyfriend Bellamy Blake, left to raise his 11 year old sister and their baby alone, how will she ever make it through? Better yet, how would she move past Bellamy returning 4 years later in hopes that everything between them would be okay. AU (Eventual Bellarke? mainly anger/angst, fluff will ensue-possibly)
1. How Dare You

**Just a few quick things,**

 **Bellamy, Miller & Wick are 28, Clarke & Raven are 26, Maya & Lincoln are 17, Octavia, Jasper & Monty are 15, and Aurora is 3.**

 **Also, I have absolutely no idea if I'm going to continue this story or not, so please review and let me know if you honestly enjoy it and would like me to take it further than I have, there are a million and one stories swirling around in my head!**

* * *

 _Clarke's POV_

I hated him for breaking my heart and then leaving without explanation when I was twenty-two, for leaving me behind to look after ten year old Octavia, for leaving me behind while I was pregnant.

And yeah, even though I hated him, I loved him too. I loved him for giving me the most beautiful little girl ever, and for trusting me with Octavia, the most perfect teenager I had ever met.

"Up and at em' sleepy heads!" I yelled as I peeked into Octavia's room, only to find that she and Aurora were already awake, dressed and sitting in front of the big mirror in her room; Octavia was putting the finishing touches on her makeup and Aurora sat on her lap, wide eyed and amazed by what she was doing.

"Already awake Clarkey!" Octavia chirped as she flashed me a smirk.

"Ya mamma!" Aurora chimed in and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Pancakes will be ready in 10 ladies" I said softly before leaving the room and hearing them both burst into a roar of cheers. If there was one way to win the girls over on an early morning, it was with chocolate chip, banana pancakes.

Breakfast was just about ready when Octavia walked out, holding Aurora's hand, and plopped herself on the couch, catching the small child in her arms before she could run away and pulling her onto her lap. The two erupted into a fit of giggles and I couldn't help but smile proudly, applauding myself for how far the three of us had come.

"Come on ladies, pancakes are served!" I called from the kitchen and I could hear the pitter patter of their footsteps as they came rushing in and sat down at our table.

After breakfast, it took a whole five minutes for me to gather my things and meet the girls at the apartment door.

"Ready for you first day of high school O?" I asked and she offered me a nervous smile.

"Can we pick up Jasper and Maya on our way?" she asked sheepishly.

"Of course, why don't you give them a call?" I replied, offering her a smirk and she sighed.

"Ha ha ha, so funny Clarke" she mumbled before opening the apartment door and I took it as the perfect opportunity to set my plan in action. I whipped out my cell phone and clicked on Octavia, pressing call as I followed her and Aurora out.

I could see the confusion plastered across Octavia's face as her backpack began to ring and I bit my tongue, holding back the laughter.

"NO FREAKING WAY, REALLY CLARKE!" Octavia yelled as she opened the small pocket and pulled out the brand new phone, smiling wide as she looked from it and back to me over and over again.

"You're in high school now, you deserve it, plus I need a way to keep in touch with you kiddo" I said softly as she practically jumped onto me, wrapping her arms around my neck and legs around my waist.

"Thank you so much Clarke, I promise I won't disappoint you" she said, but her promise at the end was more of a whisper and I knew she was obviously fighting back tears as she made her way back to her feet.

"Hey now, you could never disappoint me O, you know that" I replied as I placed my hand on her chin, forcing her to look up at me.

"You have never disappointed me Octavia, in fact you are one of my biggest achievements, and I love you to pieces kid" I said and her eyes met mine, a smile playing on her lips as she whipped away a few stray tears.

"You kept your promise Clarke, I love you more" she replied and I smiled down at her.

"I love you both the mostttttttttttt" Aurora said, exaggerating as usual and I couldn't help but giggle as I swooped her into my arms.

"And we both love you the most, little lady" I replied as I placed a kiss on the tip of her nose, she looked over to Octavia who nodded quickly and then the three of us made our way to the elevator.

When we got down to the car, Octavia was scrolling through her phone, smiling because I had already pre-programmed all of her friends numbers into it, along with mine, Raven's and Wicks. I could hear her tapping away as I buckled Aurora into her car seat.

"Don't make me regret getting you the damn thing O!" I half yelled with a laugh as I climbed into the front seat and started the car.

"You won't, I just had to let Jasper know that we were picking them up" she said with a smile and I couldn't help but shake my head, smiling as well as I pulled out of the parking garage and began our journey.

The ride to Jasper's was quiet; Aurora kept herself busy playing with a popup book and Octavia stared quietly out the window.

"Hey Misses Griffin!" Jasper yelled as he ran up to the Rover and climbed in when we had arrived.

"Hey Jas, god you're getting so big. And it's Clarke, no Misses nonsense!" I said and I saw him blush in the rear view. Maya quickly hopped in after him, smiling as I nodded a hello in her direction.

"Thanks for the ride Clarke" they both said in unison before directing their attention to Aurora as I pulled onto the street and continued the drive to their school.

When we had arrived, Jasper and Maya exited quickly, running to catch up with their other friends, but Octavia stayed put.

"Aren't you going to join them?" I asked as I placed a hand on her shoulder and she sighed.

"I always thought mom or Bellamy would be here for this" she said softly and my heart sank.

"O-" I began but she cut me off.

"I know Clarke, mom was really sick; there was nothing we could do about that. But Bells, god I hate him so much. How could he do this to me, to you" she said as tears began to trickle down her face and my heart ached for her.

"I don't know O, and I wish he was here for you, I really do. But he made up his mind, and I promised you I wouldn't go anywhere, and I haven't… I'm trying really hard" I mumbled and her head shot up.

"I know Clarke and you're doing an amazing job. You have given me the only real family I've ever known. I hope you know how much I love and appreciate you, for adopting me, for giving me a home and a niece, for making me feel loved and safe, for keeping the promise you made when I was ten, I hope you know how much you mean to me and how lucky I am to have you, honestly" she half whispered and the tears began to roll down my face as well.

"I know O, and I love you and Aurora more than anything in this world, I always will, you're one of my girls" I said offering her a sincere smile and she reciprocated before taking off her seatbelt and grabbing her bag.

"I love you tooooooooo" Aurora yelled from the back and I burst into a gut wrenching laugh.

"Sorry little lady, I love you" I said as I locked eyes with her in my rear view mirror, holding back my laughs as best as I could.

"So do I!" Octavia chirped, earning a smile from Aurora before she hopped out of the car.

"Have a good day, Aunty Raven's going to pick you up from school and bring you home!" I yelled as she began to skip away.

"Mkay!" she yelled back and before I knew it she was gone, lost in a sea of people.

* * *

 _Bellamy's POV_

If someone told me on the day that I left Redding that I'd be back four years later, I would have told them they were completely insane, but clearly I'm the insane one, because here I am, driving past the concrete _Welcome to Redding_ sign.

I knew the first thing I had to do was see Octavia, I had to apologize to her and pray that she would forgive me, so I made my way to Shasta High, parking my truck quickly before practically running into the school.

I made my way through the front doors and followed all the signs that read _main office_ as quickly as I could without looking suspicious, the nerves building with every step I took. As I took a deep breath, I walked through the office doors to be greeted by a young receptionist who immediately shot a wicked smile. She was smokin', she had long jet black hair and god, her breasts were begging me to look at them.

"Hello sir, what can I do for you?" she asked as she batted her eyelashes; _focus on the task at hand Bellamy._

"I'm here to pick up Octavia Blake" I said, I had waited four years to be able to say those words again.

"Okay, just let me pull up her file" the young girl said before clicking away on her computer and I knew this is where I became screwed.

"Name, sir?" the girl asked again as she stared up at me.

"Bellamy Blake" I mumbled and a puzzled looked arose on her face.

"I understand you share the same last name, but I regret to inform you that you are not listed as a guardian, unless your name is Clarke Griffin or Raven Reyes, I cannot let you leave this property with Octavia" she said sternly, and my heart sank, are you fucking kidding me.

"I demand to see her, I am her brother, I possess the right to see my little sister" I replied, a little ruder than I should have and the woman's face dropped.

"I can call her to the office and you can speak in one of our offices, but she will not be leaving the premises with you" she stated matter-of-factly before making a call.

"You can wait for her in the first office to your right" she mumbled when she had hung up and I quickly walked over to it, sitting down in the first chair I saw.

Waiting wasn't my forte, and it pissed me off that it was taking so long for her to get to the office. I wanted to see her, hell I needed to see her, she was my fucking sister and I betrayed her. I could swear I heard the office door open, so I quickly stood up and waited for her to come to the office. Ten seconds seemed like ten hours while I stood there and waited, but before I knew there she was, a lot taller than I thought she'd be, standing in front of me.

"No, no no no" she half yelled and my heart sank.

"My god, look how big you've gotten O!" I said as I reached out for her, but all I remember was a sudden pain in my jaw, and then my cheek, and then below my eye. All I could see was her arms flying at me, tears streaming down her face as she yelled "you're dead to me" over and over again before the hitting stopped and a weird boy with goggles on his head was holding her back and stroking her hair as she sobbed into his chest.

"Octavia, I'm your brother for Christ's sake!" I yelled, but the boy slammed the door shut, leaving me in the office and comforting my sister, doing something I was supposed to be doing.

* * *

 _Clarke's POV_

My phone buzzed just as I pulled up to Aurora's daycare, I didn't start work till eleven so I had brought her to the park for a few hours once we had dropped Octavia off.

"Hello" I said, confused as to why Octavia's school was calling.

"Miss Griffin we need you to come in, someone came to visit Octavia and well, she hit him Miss, five or six times before Jasper got her away. We need you at the school now, the man who came to visit is still here as well ma'am, along with the police" the woman said softly and I couldn't wrap my head around a word she had said. Man, hit, police?

"I'm on my way" I said in a hushed tone before hanging up and looking at Aurora in the mirror.

"Change of plans little lady, you're spending the day with me, we're going to get O okay?" I asked and her face lit up as she nodded her head.

The drive to the school was a blur, I don't remember how I even got us there, but we did. I quickly hopped out, nearly forgetting Aurora in the back, and I hate to say it but I may have if she hadn't of screamed 'Mamma!' the minute I shut the car door.

With her out and secured on my hip, I walked as fast as I could straight through the front doors, rounding the corner quickly and barging straight into the office.

"Where's my girl?!" I half yelled, and before I knew it Octavia was in my arms, sobbing as she clung to my side, grabbing onto my shirt as if her life depended on it. Aurora stirred on my hip, sighing before speaking up.

"Tavy crying mamma, why?" Aurora asked as tears formed in her eyes too and I honestly didn't know how to answer her question.

"Hey O" I cooed as I ran a hand through her hair, she held me tighter.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked and she looked up with bloodshot eyes.

"Can you take Aurora into that office while I figure out what happened, surely Jasper will stay with you guys" I cooed and she nodded her head before Aurora found her way out of my arms and into a crying Octavia's. Once they had made their way into one of the side offices, rage consumed me and I couldn't hold it back any longer.

"What the hell happened here and why in the world is my girl crying? WHY?!" I yelled, unable to control myself as tears formed in my eyes and I shot daggers at the young woman.

"Why is my girl crying" I said, but it came out as a whisper, all I wanted was answers, Octavia was so strong, she wouldn't cry like that unless something serious had happened.

"Miss Griffin, come with me" the receptionist said and I quickly followed her to a room on the opposite side of the office, when I walked in I was nowhere near prepared to see the man who was sitting on the chair.

"HOW DARE YOU" I yelled before I could even think twice and his head snapped up, creamy hazel met my icy blues and it took everything in my power not to lunge for his throat.

"Miss Griffin, Mister Blake came to sign Octavia out of school, when she saw him, she attacked him" one of the officers explained and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Really princess, this is amusing to you?" he asked and I bit my tongue, not wanting to get into trouble.

"The name is Clarke, not princess. And if Octavia hit you it's for good reasoning" I mumbled, trying to keep my cool and the officer gawked at me.

"Miss Griffin, surely you don't condone this behavior, Mister Blake is her brother after all" the officer said, and I scoffed.

"Oh is that what he told you? That he's her loving big brother and he wanted nothing more than to see his baby sister? Want to know why Octavia hit him officer?"

"Clarke don't" Bellamy said sternly and I laughed.

"I'm assuming Mister Blake didn't tell you that when Octavia was eleven and I was pregnant, he left us with no warning? Octavia is my girl, at twenty two I adopted her and gave her the stability she deserved. I have raised Octavia Blake and my daughter for the past four years, Mister Blake has no legal hold over his sister nor does he have any legal hold over MY daughter. So if my little lady didn't want to see him and her first reaction was to punch him, then yes I do condone her behavior" I said and the officer just turned to glare at Bellamy while he shook his head from left to right as if I had just spit up a bunch of lies.

"She shouldn't have hit me" Bellamy mumbled and I just rolled my eyes.

"You shouldn't have abandoned her Bell, god what the fuck were you thinking? How could you do that to us" I said softly, not wanting to know his answer.

"I told you I didn't fucking want kids Clarke, and you went and got pregnant, I panicked!" he half yelled just as the door behind me opened and Aurora popped her head in.

"Mamma, Tavy needs you" she said softly and I reached down to pick her up, shielding her from Bellamy.

"Mamma, why cry?" she asked as she placed the palm of her hand on my cheek, I leaned into it slightly before kissing her cheek.

"Mamma's okay baby" I cooed into her brown curls and the door opened once again. Octavia walked into the office quietly, grabbing my hand and squeezing it tightly as she stood beside me.

"We need to talk" she said through clenched teeth as she stared Bellamy down, and I saw something in his eyes I hadn't seen in over four years, _hope._

* * *

 _Bellamy's POV_

Clarke was stunning; she still had the same golden blond waves and icy blue eyes. Octavia had gone from bratty eleven year old to completely gorgeous fifteen year old, she was taller than I remembered and had let her hair grow out.

And the little girl in Clarke's arms, I regretted not being there for her more than anything. She looked identical to Octavia at that age, except she had her mother's eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this love?" Clarke asked looking down at Octavia who had a death grip on her hand and she nodded.

"But can you and Aurora stay, please?" she pleaded and my heart broke when I heard the name of the little girl, _Aurora, after my mother._

"Yeah, we can" Clarke half whispered, confusion and worry spread across her face, I knew this had to be tough for her. The three of them sat down at the table across from me, Octavia was still holding one of Clarke's hands and Aurora had placed one of her hands on top of them.

"I'm not going to lie and say I don't hate you" Octavia said as she locked eyes on me, and at that moment I felt my heart break into a million pieces.

"Tavy that's not nice!" Aurora said before bursting into a fit of giggles, lightening the mood.

"Octavia look-" I started but she cut me off.

"No, you're going to listen to me Bell. You broke my heart, you took off with absolutely no warning, we're family, doesn't that mean anything to you?" she asked, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"You left and they wanted to take me away from Clarke, without you I was considered a damn orphan, so Clarke cleaned up your mess and adopted me, she fucking adopted me Bell!" she half yelled and it felt like someone had plunged a knife into my heart.

"Mamma, Tavy has to pay the swear jar!" Aurora said as she stirred on Clarke's lap.

"Yes baby, I know" Clarke cooed and the toddler just smiled.

"Clarke was my saving grace, she kept the promises she made me, she gave me the greatest niece in the world, she helped me become the woman I am today, and you broke her. You broke her damn heart more than you had broken mine, and I can't forgive you for that, I can't forgive you because for three months we spent every night curled up in your bed crying. I can't forgive you because you made me feel unwanted, unloved even…. I just can't forgive you" she said and she broke out into a fit of sobs. Unsure of what to say, I just sat there, staring at the trio. Aurora frowned when she noticed Octavia crying and made her way out of Clarke's lap and on to Octavia's.

"Tavy, maybe mamma can get us ice ceam, ice ceam helps right?" the little girl said as she grabbed Octavia's face with her tiny hands.

"Yes, yes it does" Octavia replied before forcing herself to smile and picking the girl up, exiting the room without saying another word. I wanted to call out to her, beg for forgiveness, but I knew my efforts would be useless at this point. I looked up at Clarke who was looking at her hands and tried to speak, but nothing wanted to come out.

"I need to go" she murmured.

"Those girls are my world and I need to make sure they continue to stay taken care of" she said, a little louder this time before standing up and looking at me one last time.

"You look good Bell, good for you" she said and before I could say anything she slipped out of the room, and the only family I had was gone, just like that.


	2. Family Function

**Update, woohoo!**

 **I honestly sorta love the way this chapter turned out. But I'm also nervous about it, I feel like it may be missing something.**

 **On another note, thank you guys so much for the reviews!**

 **I definitely feel the need to continue this, and your thoughts on this chapter would be so very appreciated.**

 **Thank you for reading, an !**

* * *

 _Clarke's POV_

Going home was a mess, Octavia sobbed almost the entire way home and Aurora looked extremely confused, sighing every now and again as she looked between me and her aunt.

Things were eerily quiet as we made our way into the apartment; Octavia walked right over to the couch and let herself sink into it as Aurora began falling asleep in my arms.

"Sleepy mamma" she mumbled and I glanced at the clock, _11:40._

"Yes baby, its nap time" I cooed as I walked past the living room and towards the girl's room. I placed Aurora in her bed and covered her up, as soon as she curled into the blankets she was out like a light and I was on my way back to Octavia.

When I reached the couch she looked up at me before moving over and allowing me to drop down next to her before curling into my side, a single sob escaping her lips. I brought my hand up to stroke her hair and she gripped at my shirt, pulling herself even closer to me.

"W-what are we going to do Clarke" the young girl asked through sobs and I couldn't offer her an answer. _What were we going to do?_

"I don't know sweetie" I mumbled and she just sighed.

"He's my brother Clarke, I love him" she said softly and my heart sank, she's right. He's her brother, she still loves him, _I still love him._

"You do?" she asked, her head shooting up and forcing me to realize that my final thought wasn't as silent as I thought it had been.

"Of course O, he was, hell he still is, the love of my life" I whispered and she stared at me in awe. Even though I hated to admit it seeing Bellamy nearly gave me a heart attack, if I hadn't been so upset because he made Octavia cry, I may have broken down and ran straight into his arms, but I couldn't, I had to be strong for my girls.

"Can we see him again?" Octavia asked silently and my heart began to race. He is her brother, she deserves answers, I have to do this for her.

"Yes sweetie, I'll arrange it" I mumbled, immediately regretting letting the words leave my mouth. Octavia just smiled slightly before walking off, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

* * *

After a few days of deliberation and spending some much needed girl time together, calming down and processing the events that had occurred, I thought it was time to visit Bellamy with Octavia. I had found out that he was renting a fully furnished apartment not too far away, and Octavia suggested having dinner at his place, after twenty minutes of arguing and many valid points, I had caved in and agreed, I mean an apartment is a much better place for a family fight.

Raven was babysitting Aurora, and Octavia and I had headed out.

"Ready kiddo?" I asked Octavia as she grabbed my hand and we both stared the big wooden door in front of us.

"Ready for some answers" she mumbled as I lightly knocked on said door. The nerves were building inside of me as I heard footsteps approaching, I didn't know if I wanted to run away or cry, but I knew that I couldn't do either, I had to show O that I was strong.

Just as I was about to say fuck it and run away, the door swung open and Bellamy stood before us, smiling wide.

"Come in" he said and I wanted to throw up, where does he get off being so fucking happy and polite. Octavia tugged on my hand, guiding me into his apartment. The walls were a plain white color, a few pictures were scattered here and there but not much else hung. He had a black sectional couch and a small white coffee table that matched the walls.

"Would you guys like to sit?" he asked as he gestured towards a kitchen table I hadn't even noticed, it was a small circle with four chairs placed strategically around it.

"Sure" I mumbled and Octavia elbowed me in the ribs, forcing me to face her as she shot me her famous 'be nice bitch' glare.

"Octavia, I honestly can't believe how big you've gotten" he said with the most sincere smile I had ever seen Bellamy wear as we all sat down.

"Cut to the chase Bell, I want answers" Octavia growled and my heart stopped. I hadn't expected that.

"What do you want to know kiddo?" he asked, his smile fading and I sighed.

"First and foremost, why did you leave me, er, us?" she asked softly and I could feel the pain she carried. He stirred in his seat slightly and I couldn't help but gawk at him. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. After taking a few deep breaths, the words finally started flowing.

"Clarke offered you a better life. You think I wanted to take off O, you think I wanted to leave my only family behind? It was the only chance you had, you would have amounted to nothing if I had of taken you away"

"Amount to nothing, wow, you're a moron" I spit, immediately regretting it.

"Care to explain, princess?" he said and god, he was such a smug bastard sometimes.

"You lost the right to call me princess when you took off on me Bellamy" I growled, trying but failing to keep my cool.

"But to explain it further, if you had of taken Octavia with you, she would have turned out just the same. She is the most compassionate, loving, intelligent person I know, and nothing would ever change that, not even being with you" I mumbled and O grabbed my hand, squeezing it gently.

"Now answer the rest of the question" she demanded, venom lacing her voice and I could hear him gulp from across the table.

"When Clarke and I first got together, I told her I didn't want kids, like ever. After raising you by myself, I wanted to rest of my life to be carefree, and a kid would complicate that. I couldn't do it, I got scared, so I left" he mumbled and tears pricked my eyes.

"So you left with no warning because I was complicating your life? Good to know"

"Let me finish Clarke" he mumbled and I sat back in the chair, motioning for him to continue.

"I was scared, terrified even. I didn't think I would be a good father, I just didn't think at all. And I regret it every day, seeing the woman Octavia has become and how beautiful our baby girl is, it makes me regret ever leaving Clarke, you need to understand that"

"My baby girl Bellamy, she's mine" I whispered, praying he wouldn't hear.

"Bells, nothing changed the fact that you left, not even regret. I was eleven; you know how hard it was for Clarke? She had to go through the entire adoption process, and four years later people still visit us, rummage through the house, they take blood samples from Clarke to make sure she isn't doing anything bad, she hasn't had a day to herself since before you even left, its torture Bellamy, torture you caused" Octavia said and the tears started to flow freely down my cheeks now.

"I said I'm sorry O, I can't change what I did but I want to be there for you in the future, you're the only family I have, I need you" he said in an almost inaudible tone and my heart broke for him, as much as I hated Bellamy Blake, he was right.

"Octavia he's right, he's your big brother, and you both need each other" I said and she looked up at me with wide eyes, Bellamy did the same.

"If you want to continue seeing him, you can, there will be some ground rules though" I said and she giggled.

"You're such a mom Clarke" she said playfully and I couldn't help but smile.

"We've established this multiple times kiddo" I said and I think I heard Bellamy chuckle.

"But anyways, rules. For one, Octavia lives with me still, if she ever wants to move back in with you then fine, I understand, but she is staying with me for now" I said softly and Bellamy shot daggers at me before sighing.

"You're right, I wouldn't dare try to take her away from you, I see the bond you guys have" he said and I wanted to laugh, he sounded so bitter, so angry, is it wrong to say I enjoyed it?

"Two, you're not allowed to randomly pick her up at school. We can decide together, the three of us, when you guys get together" I said and they both nodded their heads.

"Three, no alcohol, or uh, flings will be brought around her when she's in your presence, got it?" I asked, glancing at him and he nodded, clearly shocked.

"Fourth and final term I have, you can come to our apartment whenever you'd like, but if Aurora is going to be around when you do come over, I need to be home. You can introduce yourself to her one day, but you'll be introduced as Bellamy, NOT dad" I said and his face dropped.

"Clarke I'm her father!" he half yelled before letting out a little 'oomf', Octavia had clearly kicked him under the table and I had to suppress a giggle.

"You were absent for three god damn years Bellamy, maybe one day we can tell her, but it sure as hell isn't going to be any time soon. For all I know you could be gone again tomorrow" I said, holding my head high and he sighed.

"Yeah, fine, I agree to all your terms" he mumbled and I took a deep breath, things were going, half decent? And I definitely didn't want to ruin anything.

"Okay, good. O I'm going to call Raven and say goodnight to Aurora, you okay here? With Bellamy I mean?" I asked, our eyes locking on each other.

"Yes, tell her I say goodnight, and that I love her and wish I was there to tuck her in!" she said excitedly and I smiled before standing up and walking away.

* * *

 _Bellamy's POV  
_ The relationship Clarke had formed with my sister was like something from a movie. The way O looked at her, looked up to her, it made me feel fuzzy inside. And the fact that Octavia was so attached to her niece, it was the sweetest thing I had ever seen, her face lights up at the mention of the toddler, I can only imagine what they're like together, I know the glimpse I had caught at the school was nothing compared to the bond they probably shared.

"So what's it like being an Aunt?" I asked, trying to break the silence. She look up at me with a breathtaking expression, I hadn't seen Octavia smile as wide as she was since before our mother died.

"I feel more like a big sister, she's so incredible Bell. I mean she's only three and she's so smart, we share a room and every morning she sits on my lap while I put on makeup. We tease Clarke a lot, and even though she's little, she's like my best friend. It's weird, but I love her so much Bells, so much" she said as a hint of rose made its way to her cheeks, clearly embarrassed by her rambling.

"That's good O, I'm glad you have that" I said, offering her a genuine smile.

"What's it like, you know, living with Clarke?" I mumbled, not honestly wanting to know the answer. I hate the fact that I forced her to become such an important part in my baby sister's life, she got to see so much, and for selfish reasons I missed it all.

"She's not _mom_ , but she's like a mom. I have never seen someone care for anyone as much as she cares for me and Rory" that stung.

"She was terrified when you left, twenty-two, about to be a single mom. I was ten and child protective services were knocking on our door. Somehow they found out you left town, and as soon as they said I was going to be taken away, she threw out the word adoption like it was nothing, she didn't even think twice. She threw away her freedom so I could be safe and feel loved constantly, and that's something I will always owe her for" she said and I could feel the tears welling in my eyes. Bellamy Blake did not cry, he could not let himself cry.

"I'm uh, I guess I'm glad you have her" I said, trying my best to be sincere and failing miserably. She kicked me under the table again, this time harder than the last.

"What was that for" I mumbled and she huffed.

"Bellamy Blake, without her you would have no daughter and I would be lost in the system, smarten up" she growled and I couldn't help but marvel in the fact that my fifteen year old sister was so much wiser than I thought was possible.

"You don't act your age you know" I said as I stood up and she laughed.

"Have you met Clarke, she's a genius, it was bound to rub off on me" she said and I shook my head, hiding my smile as I turned away from her.

"Want a drink?" I asked, pulling open the fridge and she sighed.

"Honestly Bell, I think we should leave soon. I hate not being there when Aurora goes to bed, it kind of, hurts I guess" she replied, pain lacing her voice.

"I understand, if you want to go I can't stop you, but can I maybe come to your place this weekend?" I asked, desperately wanting to spend more time with her.

"If that's what you both want, I'm fine with it" Clarke said, startling me. That girl never made any noise; I hadn't even heard her come back into the apartment.

"That would be nice" Octavia said, standing up and tucking in her chair.

"We should get going though, Aurora wants 'sissy' to read her a bedtime story"

"What a little shit, the one time I'm not there she actually wants me" Octavia replied immediately, throwing her arms up in the air and the two girls laughed.

"Sorry to cut this short, I'll uh, text you our address and we can work out a time later on. Goodbye Bellamy" Clarke said softly before heading towards the door and Octavia followed, giving me a quick, one armed hug before rushing back to Clarke's side and grabbing her hand.

"Bye Bell" she said and before I knew it, they were gone and I was alone with my thoughts.


	3. Preperations

**Well here it is, chapter three!**

 **I am honestly loving your reviews so much, and I am so sorry if this update took too long!**

 **Just to let you all know, I plan on posting a new chapter every 10 days or so, hope that's okay with all of you!**

 **Anyways, enjoy enjoy enjoy, I love where this story is going and I hope you do too! xoxo - Brittany**

* * *

 _Clarke's POV_

"Thank you for that" Octavia said as we made our way up and into our apartment and I offered her half a smile, trying to hide the fact that I was kind of pissed.

Bellamy Blake was no longer the man I fell in love with at eighteen, he was back to being the asshole I hated when I was fourteen, and I hated that. I didn't hate it for selfish reasons, hell I didn't even want _him_ anymore, but I hate him because he's back and Octavia is somewhat okay with it, he broke her, and now he's trying to swoop in and save the day again, typical fucking Bellamy.

"Mamma, Tavy!" Aurora yelled as soon as we walked in the door and I couldn't help but smile, I needed her now, more than ever. I leant down as she charged us, quickly scooping her up and covering her in kisses.

"I missed you" I cooed as she giggled in my arms. Octavia had walked by me and into the kitchen, grabbing herself a drink as I stood by the couch.

"Missed youuuuuu" she echoed and I'm pretty sure I snorted. She was such a dramatic child sometimes.

"Hey, what about me!" Octavia said and Aurora's eyes widened.

"Tavy, bed time story!" she squealed, wiggling in my arms. I just tightened my grip and tried to hold on to her for as long as I could.

"Mamma, let gooooo!" she shrieked, giggling and I complied, walking over to the couch and plopping her down, listening to her little laughs as she bounced on the cushions.

"Goodnight Clarkey" Octavia said as she placed a kiss on my cheek and then scooped Aurora up.

"Bed time Rory" she said and the young girl shrieked.

"NIGHT MAMMA!" she yelled from Octavia's arms as they walked away and I couldn't help but smile.

"Goodnight girls, I love you!" I yelled back and before I knew it they had disappeared into their room. I walked around the couch and slumped down into it, sighing as Raven moved to the kitchen, returning with two glasses of red wine.

"Ugh, thank you" I mumbled as I grabbed a glass from her before turning to sit cross legged on the couch, staring at her.

"So, details woman!" Raven said and I shot her a wary glare.

"He wants to continue seeing Octavia, he's coming over this weekend" I whispered and Raven slapped my leg.

"Are you retarded, he's coming here, Aurora is here Clarke" she barked and I sighed. I told Bellamy he could meet her but god, I wanted to keep my daughter as far away from him as possible.

"You know, she doesn't have to be here" I said with a smirk and Raven just looked at me, confusion clearly consuming her.

"Explain" she huffed and I chuckled.

"You are going to come over with Wick the day he comes, make sure Bellamy doesn't snoop, show him that Octavia lives in a good home, and I am going to go out with Aurora" I said before taking a sip of wine and she stared at me with wide eyes.

"Clarke-"

"Rey, it's either that or he meets her. You know how quickly she gets attached, who knows how long he'll even be around for. He'll be pissed off if he shows up and finds out I shipped her off with you, no offense. But I think it's the best bet, she doesn't need to know him, I don't want her to know him"

"Can't promise I won't rip his head off" she said before downing her glass of wine and I giggled.

"That's not a promise I was going to ask you to make anyways" I blurted and we both broke out into a roar of laughter.

"You can't drive now; tell Wick you're staying here tonight. I promise I won't hog the bed!" I said, but before I could even finish Raven was up, off of the couch and making her way to my room.

"You better not!" she half yelled and before I knew it we were both curled up in my bed, ready to sleep away the rest of the night.

* * *

 _Octavia's POV_

After serving my lovely three day suspension, which was awesome because Clarke stayed home from work and we did a ton of girly stuff, it was time to actually buckle down and start high school considering I practically missed the first week. Clarke was cool about it, but I knew she wanted me to go places, and because of her I had begun taking schooling sort of seriously.

Lunch couldn't come soon enough, I know my friends were full of questions and I was prepared to answer every single one, and tell them about my plan for the weekend.

I doodled in my notebook for what seemed like forever before the bell finally rang and I bolted from the classroom, frantically searching for my friends in the crowded hall. Considering just looking around wasn't doing me any good, I decided to make my way to the cafeteria in an attempt to spot the trio of boys I was looking for, and I did.

"OCTAVIA" Jasper yelled as he jumped out of his chair and hurdled himself into my arms, I couldn't help but giggle.

"Hey Jas" I said as I hugged him before pulling away and sitting down.

"So how was suspension?" Monty asked, winking at me and I snorted.

"You mean my mini vacation with Clarke? It was awesome, aside from the big brother drama" I said and Lincoln nearly choked on his chocolate milk.

"Brother?" he asked, shooting me a confused glance and I sighed.

"The dude who tried to talk to me at school and I hit? Yeah that was my brother" I mumbled and the three boys stayed silent, knowing Bellamy was a touchy subject.

"Shit O, if I had of known I would have hit him too!" Jasper half yelled and I offered him a smile, he always knew how to cheer me up.

"Since you couldn't hit him, how about you help me bug him" I said with a smirk and the three boy's jaws dropped. Bellamy thought I had forgiven him, that I was going to play nice and pretend my heart wasn't in a million pieces still, _boy was he ever wrong._

"Explain" Monty said and I giggled, grabbing half of his sandwich and stuffing it in my mouth before speaking again.

"You're all coming over this weekend, he wants to be a part of my life, you guys are my life, and therefore you should meet him" I said and they all shot me wary glances.

"Octavia it isn't a good idea" Lincoln said sternly.

"Why is he even in your life?" Monty asked quietly.

"He's my brother, Clarke said that because I still love him and he's family, I deserve to have him in my life, he's trying, at least I think he is" I said, thinking about the couple of texts I had gotten from Bellamy over the past couple of days, apologizing for getting me suspended and wishing me well on my first day back.

"I just don't want you to get your hopes up like you did when we were little, I don't want you to go back to that" Lincoln half whispered and I knew exactly what he was talking about.

When Bellamy left the first couple of months were filled with denial and praying he would come back, I remember spending countless nights and days, crying and rubbing her belly. The boys would come over constantly, and I always pushed them away. After that came anger, I lashed out at Clarke, teachers and my friends before realizing the only person I could be made at was him. And when it all finally passed, although it took close to five months, the boys were there for me, more than I deserved.

"I know, but please guys, Clarke is leaving because she doesn't want Aurora around him and I know Aunty Rey wants to kick his ass so I need you" I pleaded and they nodded, smiling wide.

"Anything for you, mighty Octavia" jasper said as Monty threw a cookie at him and Lincoln squeezed my leg under the table. They were my family too, and Bellamy would have to deal with that.

* * *

 _Clarke's POV_

Friday came quicker than I wanted it to, and that meant tomorrow was the day I had been dreading all week, tomorrow was the day asshole comes over. There were a few reasons I was on edge about it, for starters, Bellamy Blake will be wandering around my apartment like he owns the place, relaxing and spending time with O, secondly, poor Raven was being left with her self declared 'arch nemesis' and Wick was being forced into meeting him, and finally, Octavia wouldn't have me there to support her, and I don't know what was killing me more; the fact that I was leaving her to deal with it on her own, or the fact that I was doing it for selfish reasons.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a knock on the door, and I sighed as I placed the oven mitts down on the counter and proceeded to see who was knocking. Low and behold, upon answering the door I found Monty, Jasper and Lincoln, sleeping bags at their feel and duffle bags in their hands.

"I'm guessing Octavia didn't tell you?" Monty asked, a blush rising to his cheeks and I sighed.

"Nope, but come on in boys, make yourselves at home!" I said softly and they all smiled wide before making their way in.

"Smells good Miss Griffin!" Jasper chirped as he made his way over to the couch and plopped himself down, he was followed by a smiley Monty and extremely nervous Lincoln.

"It's Clarke, jeeze Jas, how many times do I have to tell you!?" I asked as I walked by and playfully swatted his shoulder before returning to the kitchen.

"Sorry Clarke!" he called from behind me and I couldn't help but smile.

"Octavia, Aurora, company has arrived!" I half yelled and within a matter of seconds I heard the click of the bedroom door being opened and tiny footsteps running down the hall.

"JASPY, MONTYYY!" a tiny voice shrieked, followed by a thud, and I giggled as I looked up from the stove and saw her sprawled out on the boys laps, bouncing and laughed as they said their hellos and tickled her. Looking at Lincoln I could tell he was uneasy, concerned even, he had never come over for dinner, spent time with Aurora, or stayed the night here before.

I pulled my famous chicken alfredo lasagna out of the oven and Octavia immediately appeared out of nowhere, licking her chops as she leaned over the median in the kitchen and inhaled the scent.

"Go sit down silly girl, it needs to set" I said before peering over her shoulder.

"Lincoln, can you please come and help?" I asked sweetly and a smile formed on his lips.

"For sure!" he replied, and I shooed Octavia away. Before Lincoln made it into the kitchen to join me, I had managed to pull six plates from the cupboard, along with matching cutlery.

"What can I do to help?" the young boy asked softly as he appeared at my side and I smiled.

"I didn't really need help, I wanted to talk to you" I said, hoping I wouldn't scare him away and he gulped.

"Oh, what about?" he asked, curiosity consuming him. I took a deep breath, praying I wouldn't come across as too much of a mom before looking at him.

"I know how you feel about Octavia, and I know how she feels about you, and I know how you probably feel right now, it's difficult being around family for the first time, and I just want you to know that you have no reason to worry with us" I stated and hints of rose clouded his tan cheeks.

"I like ya kid, you're good for her, if there's one thing I know it's that you don't push away the people who make your kids happy and you make her so happy. Aurora will warm up to you, it just takes time, she's super shy but warms up extremely quickly, meaning by tomorrow she'll be glued to your hip" I said and he smiled.

"I don't doubt that one bit" he replied before glancing over at the four kids that were currently giggling on my couch.

"Oh, and I'm sorry if I scared you calling you over here, I just want you to know that you too are welcome here whenever you want, and if you ever wanted to take my girl out, I would be more than happy to let you" I said offering him a sincere smile and before I knew what was happening he had pulled me into a hug. It was short lived, but a sweet gesture.

"You don't know how much that means to me. Octavia talks about you like you put the sun and the moon in the sky, she constantly calls you her mom, the one time Jasper pointed out her mistake she hit him, hard, because that's what you are to her. She loves you, and for you to welcome me here, it means a lot to me" he said sincerely and I smiled.

"I mean what I say. Now, please help me" I said with a laugh as I cut the lasagna up and placed a piece on each plate before Lincoln walked them over to the table.

"Ladies and gentlemen, dinner is ready!" I quipped and the living room erupted in a roar of cheers, _damn kids love my lasagna._

* * *

Dinner went by without a hitch, Octavia and the boys talked about their week at school and how they were all worried about meeting Bellamy; which made me realize how worried I was about leaving them here alone with him.

After putting Aurora to bed, setting up the kids with snacks and a movie, and helping the boys arrange their sleeping situation in the spare room across from mine, I decided I needed to let Raven know about tomorrow's change of plans. I grabbed a glass of red wine before sitting down at the kitchen table, in ears reach of Aurora's room as well as the living room in case anyone needed anything.

I wiped out my phone and quickly dialed her number before placing the cold piece of junk to my ear.

"Hey Clarkey!" Raven chirped after answering and I shook my head.

"Change of plans for tomorrow" I stated and she sighed.

"What now" she groaned and I chuckled.

"Octavia decided to invite the boys over, so I decided I'll be staying her with you and Wick. I know you two would just condone their reckless behavior and help taunt Bellamy" I mumbled and she laughed.

"Very true, but aren't you concerned about Aurora being near him?" she asked and it was now my turn to sigh.

"I am, but I gotta do what I gotta do to help Octavia" I said and I could hear Raven chuckle.

"Understood, anyways, its like 11:30 woman, get yourself to bed, and I will see you in the morning!" she said and I rolled my eyes.

"Four small chocolate frappes and a vanilla bean cappuccino, thanks!" I chirped and before I knew it the line went dead.

I knew she was right about me needing to get to bed, tomorrow was going to be a long day and I needed to wrap my head around what the hell I had gotten myself into.

* * *

 **Just a heads up, the next chapter is going to be fairly intense. A lot of angst and anger will be included, plus you get to see Bellamy's reaction to the boys staying the night, how the four teens gang up on Bellamy, the lovely Raven and Bellamy reunion, and how Clarke handles him meeting Aurora, anyways HOPE YOU ENJOYED !**


	4. The Day - Part 1

**Here it goes, part 1 of 2.**

 **Intense, emotional, heartwarming?**

 **HAHA guess you'll have to find out guys.**

 **Enjoy, and please dont shoot me ;)**

* * *

 _Octavia's POV_

I woke up the moment Aurora tried to crawl into bed with me, slapping my arm from the ground, whining because she couldn't crawl up on her own. I sighed before rolling over and looking at the clock, _7:30._

"Rory it's early" I mumbled and she huffed before trying to climb up on her own again. It was way too early, and I needed all the rest I could get before today's events took place.

"Up pleaseeeeee" the toddler begged and I complied, quickly grabbing her hips and lifting her on to the bed with me. As soon as her little body was on my bed and she had wiggled under my covers and curled into my side, she was out like a light again.

She had a bad habit of waking up in the middle of the night and wanting to crawl into bed with me. A habit that started a couple months ago when she would see me sneaking out of out room and making my way to Clarke's. I had a bad habit of trying to sleep with her when I had nightmares, and soon enough Aurora caught on, only she didn't want to go curl up with her mom, she wanted to curl up with me.

After a few minutes of trying to get comfortable again with her beside me, I succumbed back into the darkness as well.

* * *

"Tavy, wakey wakey" a tiny voice whispered.

"Tavy, help" it said again and I sighed, opening my eyes and trying to focus on the three numbers. _8:56._ I sat up to see Aurora sitting at the end of my bed now, smiling wide.

"What do you need help with" I groaned and her lips twisted downwards, she furrowed her brow and crossed her tiny arms. A mad Aurora was quite possibly the cutest thing in the world.

"Dressed" she half yelled and I giggle, god she was so frustrated. I threw my blanket off of me and towards her, coving her fully and almost knocking her off of the bed before throwing my legs over the edge and standing up to stretch.

I walked to the end of the bed, uncovering Rory who was now full of smiles and picked her up, swinging her over my shoulder as she let out a loud giggle and walked to the closet, plopping her down at my feet before opening the sliding doors.

"Pick something nice, we have a visitor coming today" I said with a smile and he eyes went wide before she stepped inside, disappearing into a sea of clothing. I grabbed myself a pair of denim shorts and a strappy tank top before stepping away and waiting for Aurora to submerge again.

"Look Tavy!" she shrieked as she stumbled out and handed me her denim overalls and a plain white tee, I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm going to get dressed, think you can do the same all by yourself munchkin?" I asked as I pinched her cheek and she nodded before gripping her pajama top and tearing it off.

"Aurora!" I yelled before bursting into a chuckle and she giggled before staring at her shirt and trying to figure it out. I took it as an opportunity to slip away momentarily, hiding behind the privacy screen and getting myself changed. When I stepped out again, she had managed to pull her overalls up to her waist, but her shirt was not cooperating, she had managed to shove her head through and arm hole and sat on the floor huffing.

"Help" she whispered and I stifled back a laugh before walking over to her. I pulled the shirt off of her and helped her put it on right before fixing her overalls and emerging, ready to conquer anything.

Aurora and I walked towards the living room, hand in hand, to find the boys fighting over the remote on the couch and Clarke standing in the kitchen. As soon as Rory had spotted the boys, she let go of my hand and ran over, jumping on to Lincoln and making herself comfortable in his lap.

"Morning Clarkey!" I squeaked and her head shot up, smiling as she made her way over to me.

"G'morning O" she said as she wrapped her arms around me, pulling me into a tight hug, Clarke's good morning hugs were one of the many things I loved about her, she always gave the world's best hugs.

"Your niece is a pain in the butt, is three the age in which you stop loving your mother?" she whispered into my hair and I chuckled.

"You never stop, you just become less dependent" I replied as I pulled out of her embrace and winked at her.

"What time's Aunty Rey coming over?" I asked.

"She should be here any minute" she replied, smiling at me before making her way back to the kitchen and I walked over to plop myself down on the couch next to Jasper, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

 _Clarke's POV_

I had just finished cooking breakfast when there was a knock at the door and within seconds Raven and Wick immerged carrying two trays of drinks from our favorite café.

"My savior" I groaned as Raven made her way into the kitchen, leaving Octavia to introduce Wick to her friends for the first time. I pulled out eight plates and Raven grabbed the cutlery before placing a hand on my shoulder.

"You're stress cooking Clarke" she mumbled and I couldn't help but sigh, Raven did this thing were everything she said was correct, like all the time.

I placed one pancake on each plate, followed by two strips of bacon, two sausages, and a spoonful of scrambled eggs. I placed a bunch of freshly cut berries in a big bowl as well, knowing that a responsible mom would give her kids fruit.

"Lincoln, Jas, Monty, you're up first!" I half yelled and the three boys rushed in, each saying thanks before grabbing a plate and their frappe before walking to the table, and that's when problem number one arose.

"Uh Clarke, there's only four chairs" Jasper stated and I rolled my eyes.

"I guess the adults will have to sit on the floor" he quipped and I threw a blueberry at him, earning a laugh from Monty and Lincoln.

"I will bend the rules this one time, you can eat on the couch, but stain it and there will be consequences gentlemen!" I stated and they all giggled.

Octavia and Wick were busy gossiping on one corner of the couch, sipping on their drinks, Aurora was running around, burning off all of her built up energy and Raven was standing beside me shaking her head.

"Shall we feed the beasts?" she asked and I chuckled, almost choking on a strawberry I had shoved in my mouth.

"Yes" I said before grabbing Aurora's plate and sippy cup, along with the bowl of fruit. Raven grabbed Wick and Octavia's and followed me to the living room. I placed the bowl on the coffee table, shooting daggers at everyone in an attempt to convey that if they complained I'd be pissed.

Jasper and Monty sighed, but Lincoln's face lit up.

"Eat them or no pizza for dinner" I said sternly and the entire apartment cheered.

"Will do" the three boys said in sync before reaching the bowl and grabbing a few pieces of fruit and I shook my head. I was convinced I had this parenting thing down pat, although two of the kids I took care of were only temporary and one was new, it was nice to have a big gathering like this everyone once in a while, _and by once in a while I meant every other weekend._

Octavia had no family of her own, she deserved this, being surrounded by people who adore her, and when my mother found out I was very pregnant and very single, she completely cut all ties with me and considering my father had died two years before everything went down, I had no family of my own either, aside from the girls, Rey and Wick.

I smiled to myself, wallowing in all I had accomplished over the past four years before walking over to kneel beside Aurora's bean bag chair.

"Come here little missy" I said as I looked at the toddler who couldn't seem to stay in one place for more than five seconds.

"Mammmaaaa!" she said, quickly running over and jumping on to me. I couldn't help but laugh at her as I kissed her cheek before she sat in the chair. I handed her a plate and her face lit up.

"Sticky hands stay off the chair and couch, m'kay?" I asked, and she nodded before picking her pancake pieces up with her bare hands and stuffing them into her mouth.

"Clarke, go get dressed, I got this" Raven said as she kicked my butt while walking by. I looked down to see that in all the chaos of this morning, I had forgotten to change out of my pj's.

"Will do" I mumbled, and before I knew it I was in my room, trying to compose myself; today was going to be hell, _and hell came in the form of Bellamy Blake_.

After getting dressed and throwing on a subtle amount of makeup, I chuckled while glancing at my phone. Raven had gotten everyone to pose for a photo on the couch, captioning the picture with ' _Breakfast with my un-biological spawns and extended family, LOVE YOU TO PIECES 3';_ I was more than thankful to know that Raven looked at us like her family as well.

I made my way back to the living room to find a surprisingly quiet Octavia, Wick sat beside her, Lincoln on the bean bag chair behind Aurora who was giggling in her chair, still working on her pancake pieces. Monty, Jasper and Raven had disappeared which concerned me.

"Look mom, gooooooey!" Aurora yelled as she hopped off the bean bag and ran towards me once I had been spotted, clapping her syrup covered hands together. I scooped her up quickly, dodging syrup covered hands, before trying to make my way to the kitchen. _Trying being the key word,_ I could hear voices by the door, and everything clicked, Bellamy was here.

* * *

 _Bellamy's POV_

"Let me in" I growled, staring Raven dead in the eye and she chuckled, _she was fucking laughing at me!_

"Go float yourself, Blake" she spit back instantly and my blood boiled.

"Clarke is the one who said this was okay, I don't even know why you're here" I retorted, trying to calm myself down and the boy with the goggles on his head pushed past Raven.

"We know what you did, and it's not fair, not fair at all!" he half yelled at me and my heart dropped. Did they honestly know what happened all those years ago?

"Yeah, well I bet you don't know my side" I muttered and it seemed like the teen grew even angrier.

"YOU HURT MY BEST FRIEND, AND THAT IS ALL THAT MATTERS BUDDY!" he yelled and Asian boy behind him placed an arm on his shoulder as if he was trying to calm him down, Raven smirked, and I had no clue what to do.

I opened my mouth to speak, but I stopped when Clarke turned the corner, tiny girl on her hip, biting her lip and trying to suppress a smile. I had never been more in love with anyone then I was with Clarke, especially when I saw her, icy blue orbs shining, skin glowing, and my daughter on her hip.

"Back off Calvary" she said sternly and the two boy's heads whipped around, dropping as they saw Clarke.

"Sorry Clarke" they said in unison as they tried to walk pass her and the toddler giggled.

"Jaspy got in twouble!" she said through her tiny laughs and Clarke smiled down at her before looking up at me.

"Raven, let him in" she said and before I knew it she was gone again. Raven huffed and crossed her arms before complying, stepping aside and allowing me entry to her apartment.

Walking in, I realized the place was bigger than I had thought, there was a huge open concept living room staring me in the face, Octavia was sitting on the couch, with two other unknown guys.

"Hey O" I said softly and she turned around, offering me half a smile before standing up.

"Hell Bells" she mumbled, walking over to me and giving me half a hug. My heart dropped, so far nothing was going to way I wanted it to.

"Mamma enough!" someone yelled from behind us, and Octavia's head shot up, I followed her eyes over to kitchen to see that Clarke had Aurora on the kitchen counter and was attempting to wash her face and hands.

"Rory stop being a pain" Octavia said sweetly before walking over to the kitchen.

"Tavy, I'm sticky!" the little girl said and I couldn't help but laugh as I watched the three. Octavia had taken over wiping down her hands and Clarke tackled her face, the two working in perfect harmony.

"Stop staring Bellamy its creepy" Raven quipped, pulling me out of my thoughts and I internally groaned.

"Why are you even here, _Reyes?"_ I shot back almost instantly.

"Because Clarke didn't want to be here while you were, but when Octavia decided her friends were coming over last night and things changed, but let's just say I wasn't going to NOT be here when you decided to show your face four years later" she said through gritted teeth, and I must admit that the thought of Clarke not wanting to be around stung, deep down, I loved her more than anything still. But the fact that the three teens had spent the night here made me mad, where the fuck were three boys sleeping in this place, and why the fuck did Clarke allow it.

"You're telling me that those three" I shot daggers at the boys on the couch,

"Spent the night here, with my fucking sister and daughter in the house?" I half yelled and a something shattered in the kitchen.

"SWEAR JAR!" Aurora chirped, clapping her hands as she ran freely around the apartment now that she was all cleaned up.

"Bellamy Blake, enough" Clarke half yelled and I clenched my fists.

"No Clarke, it's not enough. What the fuck where you thinking, allowing three teenage boys to spend the night in this place. Where did they even sleep? Or have you resorted to running around with random guys again like you did after Finn left you?" I spit and I immediately regretting it. I was hitting her where it hurt, and that was clear by the expression on her face. Red began creeping up her neck, tears pooled in her eyes, and the apartment was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"Oh fuck off" Raven said silently.

"Where do you get off being such a fucking dick?" the tan, muscular kid growled.

"So he is a douche" when of the other teens muttered, but I was focused solely on Clarke.

"Are you forgetting that you were one of those men? YOU BELLAMY, you were one of those guys, you were supposed to be my best friend and then we slept together, hell we dated for years after the Finn incident, and then YOU up and left just like him. Clearly I have a type" she muttered before raising a hand and letting it connect with my face.

Octavia gasped, Aurora cried, and everyone else stayed silent.

"Rory come here, everyone else, guest room" she said softly after a moment and they all complied.

"Mamma scared" the little girl whispered as she made her way to Clarke, hiding behind her leg. Clarke let a single tear slip down her cheek before she leant over and picked her up. Fear was evident on the toddlers face, tears forming in her eyes.

"No reason to be sweetie pie, I'm sorry mommy raised her voice" Clarke cooed and the little girl nuzzled into her neck, _hiding from me._

"Clarke I'm-"

"Don't, I knew we were going to have a blow out at some point" she muttered.

"Clarke" she cut me off again.

"Bellamy, please, just stop" she pleaded and that was it, my heart was in a million pieces. I didn't realize I was crying until my vision began to blur, and reaching up to wipe my eyes, I could feel the dampness on my cheek which meant I had been for a while. I didn't know what to do, there stood the love of my life, crying with _our_ daughter in her arms, a toddler I hadn't gotten the chance to watch grow up, all for selfish reasons. My knees grew weak and my vision even blurrier; _this was my entire god damn fault_.

Before I could catch on to what was happened, I made my way to the ground, hands covering my face as the tears left my eyes. I heard footsteps walk away from me and I knew that was it, I had messed up for good.

That is until the footsteps returned and someone knelt in front of me, a single sob escaping their lips before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see a blur of blonde, and I let a sob escape my chest as well, it was light a slight weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

"Clarke" I croaked, and she pulled me into her chest.

"Oh Bell" she cried, and before I knew it we were in each other's warm embrace, both of us doing our best to keep it together, to stay strong, as yet again we found home in each others arms.

* * *

 **I had to put some type of Bellarke moment in there, it only seemed right.**

 **Before you hate me, just remember emotions are running high and it may not last long ;)**

 **Anyways, prepare yourselves for part 2, it will be more intense than the first part.**

 **I mean family dinner time, what could go wrong?**

 **(Also emotions and the hug explained)**

 **Okiedokies, hope you all enjoyed, and thank you so much for reading! xo**


	5. The Day - Part 2

**Blah, I'm sorry its taken so long.**

 **I have rewritten this chapter like three times and its still not where I want it to be.**

 **But, I had to post something because I feel guilty for leaving this story alone for so long.**

 **I hope you guys still enjoy, and thank you for reading!**

 **REMINDER; I love your reviews and feedback :3**

* * *

 _Clarke's POV_

I remember how I got to the floor and I remember pulling Bellamy into my arms; but I do not remember how I ended up on his lap, his face buried in my neck as I clutched his shirt and let four years worth of built up emotions pour from my eyes.

I don't know how long we stayed on the floor for, but I knew it was too long, I couldn't let myself stay in is arms for longer than I should have. I pulled back slowly, immediately missing his warmth and letting a sad sigh escape from my lips.

 _Pull yourself together Clarke, you don't need him, be strong_ my subconscious sang.

"I should probably go tell everyone we haven't killed each other, yet" I mumbled and Bellamy let out a low chuckle.

"Yeah, I uh, have some apologizing to do" he mumbled and I held back a laugh.

"Boy do you ever" I said in an almost inaudible tone as I wiped at my face, making sure tear tracks wouldn't be evident before standing up and trying to make myself look presentable again.

"I know I have no right to ask, but where the hell did the boys actually stay?" Bellamy asked and I chuckled.

"Not in my bed, that's for damn sure" I shot back sourly, making sure he knew I was still upset by his snide remark and he sighed.

"Yeah, I'm honestly sorry about that" he mumbled and I just shook my head, _some apology that was._

"Yeah whatever, come with me to get the gang and I'll show you the boys room" I mumbled and he groaned, clearly upset that his apology had no effect on me. I started walking to the room, pausing at the door and waiting for Bellamy to catch up.

Once he had, I threw the door open, revealing the kids all sprawled out on the two bean bag beds while Raven and Wick sat on the futon.

"I only expected one of you to survive" Octavia mumbled and everyone burst into a roar of laughter.

"Well I can tell this isn't your bed princess" Bellamy mumbled as he pushed past me and I wanted to slap him.

"Asshole" Raven murmured as the four guys glared at him while he slowly made his way around the room.

"Momma's princess?" Aurora boomed and I shook my head, trying to hide a smile.

"Why yes she is little one" Bellamy said softly, smiling, and my daughter's eyes grew wide before she scurried away from him.

"Who is he?" she asked quietly and I burst out into a fit of giggles. I dropped to my knees on the floor, still giggling before giving her a hug.

"That my dear, is Octavia's brother" I said and she smiled.

"Tavy has brother?" she asked, her eyes glistening and I tried to find a way to explain it to her.

"Yes she does" I simply replied, smiling back at her and she furrowed her brows together as if she was trying to comprehend what I had said.

"If Tavy has brother, then I has brother" she mumbled and I sighed.

"No sweetie, it doesn't work like that" I replied, praying she'd give up but tears began to form in her eyes and her bottom lip began to tremble. Then before I knew what was going on, she let out blood curdling cries, the tears freely running down her cheeks.

"Babies crying equal my queue to leave, think you can manage?" Raven said with a chuckled as I scooped Aurora into my arms and began to bounce her.

"Yeah yeah, take off Reyes" I mumbled and she sighed.

"I love you if that's any consolation" she replied and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Love you too, now go!" I replied and she gave me a quick hug, kissing Aurora on top of her head before moving and hugging Octavia, Wick following closely behind.

"Bye boys, behave!" she called and they all laughed.

"Always" Jasper replied and before I knew it she was gone and I was left with Bellamy, a crying child and four teens.

"Mamma" Aurora cried and my heart broke as my thoughts went back to her.

"Shh baby, it's okay" I replied and she looked up at me the saddest eyes I had ever seen.

"Brother, mine too" she said before pointing at Bellamy and I half groaned.

"Sweetie no, Tavy is your aunt, not your sister, and Bellamy is Tavy's brother" I tried to explain again and her tears disappeared, before I knew it she was giggling.

"Tavy isn't and ant, silly mamma!" she half yelled through giggles and everyone else broke into a fit of laughter.

"But I am an ant Rory!" Octavia said and before I knew it she was down on all fours, crawling around as Aurora's giggles grew louder and she wiggled her way out of my arms. Lincoln shook his head as Jasper and Monty also got down on the floor, roaming around and pretending to be ants in hopes of cheering up my daughter.

* * *

 _Bellamy's POV_

Seeing the lengths Octavia and her friends were willing to go in order to cheer up my daughter warmed my heart.

"I hate to say it, but I'm glad my sister has you, and them" I mumbled and Clarke punched my arm.

"Why do you have to be such an ass, why can't you just respect the fact that I did a damn good job raising your sister and daughter?" she asked and I sighed.

"Because I can't. I can't accept how much I screwed up, how much I missed. I want that little girl to call me dad and I want my sister living with me, where she belongs. I want our little family back" I said and she laughed, _she fucking laughed._

"Oh Bellamy, seems like you still have some growing up to do. We were never a family and we never will be, I'm sorry if my little mental breakdown made you think there was hope, but that hug was nothing more than letting out my pent up emotions" she half whispered in a tone that made me believe she wasn't only trying to convince me that she didn't want this, but that she was trying to convince herself as well.

"You don't mean that, I know you don't" I mumbled and she sighed before walking away from me.

The rest of the afternoon went fairly easy, the kids all played and Clarke and I avoided each other at all costs. Aurora didn't seem to like me very much, and that bugged me more than anything. Any time I went near her she would run away, into the arms of either her mom or her aunt, hell she was even comfortable with the teens.

"You guys know the drill, I'm going to order, who is in charge of putting away dishes and who is in charge of setting the table? I want the four of you sitting there for dinner, you lucked out this morning" Clarke said with a smirk and the two younger boys, Monty and Jasper, groaned.

"I'll set the table, but know I won't like it very much" Jasper said and Clarke chuckled.

"I have no problem putting away the dishes Clarke" Lincoln said with a smile.

"Thank you very much you two" she said as the boys walked towards the kitchen, leaving O, the Asian kid, Aurora and I with Clarke.

"Clarkey, can I have the usual?" Octavia asked and I sighed, the usual, Clarke knew her favorite meals, what she likes on her pizza, everything, and I knew jack shit.

"Of course, Monty I'll get you a Jas your pizza too, do either of you know what Lincoln likes?" Clarke asked and I huffed.

"Calm down Blake, I know you like barbeque chicken, banana peppers and extra onion on yours" she added and I was shocked that she still remembered.

"Lincoln likes vegetarian pizza, ugh, so instead of getting Aurora the kids size, just get a medium or something" Octavia finally spoke up, smoothing over the somewhat tense atmosphere and before I knew it Clarke had left the room, cell phone pressed to her ear.

"So does Clarke let you guys do this often?" I asked and Monty, the Asian kid, rolled his eyes.

"Yup, Jaspy and Monty are my bestest fwiends, Tavy's too" Aurora chirped before clapping her hands and Octavia giggled.

"About every other weekend, it's nice getting everyone together. During the week Aunty Rey is around a lot, Wick only ever comes by with her on weekends" Octavia added and I smiled.

"That's nice" I replied and Octavia nodded, silently agreeing.

"So-"

"Cut the crap Bellamy, I know what happened in the kitchen, and I swear to god, if you don't stop this nice guy act I'm going to lose it" Octavia shot and I chuckled, there was no getting anything past her anymore.

"I'm not here to hurt anyone O, you have to believe me" I said with a sigh and she groaned.

"You're Bellamy Blake, pain is inevitable, it comes with your wake" she said softly, a tear rolling down her cheek, and my heart broke.

"No, that's the old Bellamy. Octavia, that isn't me anymore" I said as if I was trying to convince myself what I said was true as well and Monty cleared his throat.

"Hey Rory, why don't we go get Linc and Jas" he said and my daughters eyes lit up as if the boys he had mention hung the moon and the stars just for her.

"YES!" she squealed before jumping up, leaving the book she once held on the ground before her.

"Bye Tavy, LOVE YOU!" she yelled and before I knew it she was gone.

"Bells if you being here is some fucked up kind of revenge, I can show you to the door and you can leave again. I'm stronger now, so I won't break again, but she surely will, I know she will" she said softly and before I could respond she was up and out of the room.

* * *

 _Octavia's POV_

Walking out I found the boys and Aurora sitting at the kitchen table as Clarke arranged their plates. I made my way over to help only to have her shake her head at me.

"Sit, I got this" she said with a smirk and I flushed. If there's one thing I knew about Clarke, it was that she appreciated help every once in a while, but she was definitely independent 90 percent of the time.

I picked Aurora up and sat down, placing her on my lap as she stared at Clarke with wide eyes, prepared to devour pizza herself.

"Enjoy!" Clarke said with a smile as she placed a platter full of assorted pizza in front of us and within minutes our mouths were full and the room ran silent.

Bellamy had wandered out and sat on the couch, silent and alone. I could help but feel a twinge of pain in my chest as he eyes us, kids full of smiles and laughter as he sulked, quite frankly it was depressing.

Clarke strolled by holding two plates, sighing as she made her way to the couch to join Bell.

"Soooo" Lincoln began and I knew what was coming.

"Oh hush" I said with a giggle and Lincoln smiled, knowing exactly what I meant.

Surprisingly dinner went off without a hitch and we had all found our way to the couch.

The boys parents slowly picked them up one by one, thanking Clarke and saying their goodbyes, and soon it was only Clarke, Aurora, Bellamy and I.

Aurora had warmed up to Bellamy and had curled up on his lap, but that was 40 minutes ago, she was now fast asleep.

"I should put her to bed" Clarke mumbled as she stood up and Bellamy frowned.

"I'm glad she likes me" he said with half a smile as he picked her up and handed her off to Clarke. I didn't miss the twinkle in his eye as their hands brushed, nor did I miss the blush that threatened to creep up Clarke's neck.

I loved my brother, and I loved Clarke, but I don't know if I would ever love them together again.

Not after the pain they had been through, the pain Bellamy had caused.

When I was younger I thought their love was like a fairytale, Cinderella and her prince, but god I was wrong, there love was more or less like Romeo and Juliet; they were destined to hurt and those they adored were bound to lose themselves in the process of their conquest, something that terrified me.

"I'm gonna head out" Bell mumbled as he scratched the back of his neck, trying to avoid making eye contact with Clarke.

"Okay, well, I'm glad you came, honestly" she mumbled and Bellamy smiled the most sincere smile I had seen in a while.

I stood up, interrupting their little eye conversation and cleared my throat.

"Bye Bells, I'm glad you came too" I said and he wrapped me up into a bone crushing hug.

"I love you O, see you again soon" he said and I sighed, retrieving from the hug and watching him begin to walk away.

"I love you too big bro" I said softly and his shift in posture as he walked away proved he heard me.

"And then there were three" I mumbled before catching up to Clarke and preparing for bed, wondering what it would be like around here if this actually continued.


End file.
